


Why I Love You

by kirari_amiya



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Young! Genji - Freeform, after recall! Genji, au where Genji isn't as much of a playboy, maybe a bit of angst, okay maybe lots of angst, well hopefully some fluff, yay timeskips, young! Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-27 15:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirari_amiya/pseuds/kirari_amiya
Summary: It was when I asked you the question: "Genji, why do you love me?""There are many reasons to love you, (Y/n). But if I can think clearly, there's three main reasons why I love you as much as I do," he put his hands on my shoulders, giving me a soft, gentle smile before pulling me to an embrace. One of his hands tucked a loose strand of hair away from my face.<><><>Self indulgent fic where I try to write fluff & comfort & despite what happens, I swear to god it won't be a tragic ending.





	1. Questioning

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm writing this to cope with the platonic relationship I have with my friend. It's so platonic and unrequited it hurts. oh boi.

_Our love... Was it real?_

It's those words that echoed in my mind. Every passing second, minute and hour of my day— I think of that and I think of you.

Never understanding why you chose me, I began to lock myself in a prison of my own delusions. And somehow, in the process, convinced myself that I am a worthless piece of trash. I'm surprised you haven't noticed the quivering of my fingers when we hold hands, the small shaking of my forced grins and how I feel like my knees are about to buckle whenever your back is turned. I feel tired and I want to give up. Give up on you.

How I always try to stand in the corner, because I felt that I ruined your reputation.

I wonder why you still stayed with me. All I was doing was bringing you down to my level.

_The handsome, playful son of Sojiro Shimada. The mischievous one. Genji Shimada, the popular green haired highschool boy that many daydreamed about..._

You see, I think you've given up on me. That's the main problem here.

Do you truly love me like you say you do?

Am I good enough for you?

Why don't I feel what you feel?

What do you feel?

I never cried when you told me that fate of your darling black kitten. The poor feline ran in front of the railway tracks after it panicked about going to the vet. That ebony tuft of fur was neutral to me too. It never liked me, but it never hated me either. I never knew whether it genuinely liked me or not, but we grew fond enough of each other to coexist in peace.

But I'm not heartless. I tried to comfort you after you had found out about the news.

I just want to say the words; "Do you... Love me? Even still? Even after all we've been through?"

Because you don't deserve me. I'm a horrible, doubting person who you actually gave a chance. But how do you know that I deserved it?

What made you think I was deserving of your love? That my needs were more important than yours? Why would you put my needs in front of yours?

You are so kind to me. 

You didn't deserve the truth of my self doubt. So, I had to keep my façade up.

 

Until the opportunity came.

 

Almost fifteen years ago. 

 

• • •

 

Holding hands, the two of us happily walked through the snow covered sidewalk. There were clouds of steam coming from out noses and you laughed gleefully as you told me another joke, your vibrant green hair shaking along with your laughs. I gave you a small chuckle.

Smiling, you leaned over and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek. You were never one to show a lack of affection. But I was.

And despite myself not being able to openly show how much I love you, you still showed me how much you loved me.

Quick, affectionate kisses on my nose. Sneaking behind to envelop me in a warm hug. Giving me your scarf when the cold was growing unbearable. Holding the door open for me. Surprising me with small gifts every once in a while.

But what I treasured most was you greeting me with a smile every morning.

It made me think of how lucky I was to have you and how I didn't deserve you and how you deserved better than me.

It was when I asked you the question: "Genji, why do you love me?"

You looked at me with a flabbergasted face. You were so shocked. You froze in place and I watched as your eyebrows creased, in deep thought.

"I don't know." Was what you replied.

Before giving me an mouthful of words to eat.

"I honestly don't know exactly why I like you. I can't point at one answer by itself. I love you for many reasons." He spoke.

"Why me, of all girls? With your looks, you could have chosen anyone else." Self doubt, was, after all, consuming me.

Then you gently took ahold of my hands. I hated my hands. They were a bit rough, they weren't smooth and were always covered in some art medium. Always messy. This particular day, there were traces of the vivid black ink used for shōdo (japanese calligraphy) staining my hands.

"There are many reasons to love you, (Y/n). But if I can think clearly, there's three main reasons why I love you as much as I do," he put his hands on my shoulders, giving me a soft, gentle smile before pulling me to an embrace. One of his hands tucked a loose strand of hair away from my face.

"Mind telling me what they are?"

"Of course."


	2. The First Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tried to write some fluff.

We'd just recently visited a florist afterschool with the remaining free time we had left, Genji buying a small bouquet of red camelias despite my protesting. Stating that camelias were beautiful, just what he thought of me.

All I could do was will my face to not turn red like the camelias. I kinda, maybe, might have failed on that though.

Genji laughed and commented: "You look just like a camelia too! So red and pretty," he pinched one of my cheeks. In response, he'd gotten a pout from me.

He'd passed the bouquet to me, telling me to handle it carefully like every other time he had bought a bouquet of flowers. To hold it gently so the delicate petals were unharmed. To hold it in my hands so that it wouldn't fall to the floor.

Then he and I finally stepped outside. Genji held the door for me as we walked out and a sudden gust of freezing wind blew past and wrapped around my exposed legs. My legs started shaking.

_Don't you just love having to wear a skirt in the middle of freaking winter?_

My lips started to shiver. It really was cold. And here I thought that the end of winter would be warmer just because the snow had melted a bit. Using my free hand, I fumbled around in my schoolbag only to realise that I had left my scarf at home. I tried to stop my teeth from chattering and tried to still my breathing—but to no avail— the gritting noise was heard. Genji turned to look at me, an expression of worry on the face of his which usually had a gentle smile.

"Are you cold?" He asked. "You must tell me if you find it cold."

He raised his hands to his own scarf, untangling it from his neck. He motioned for me to stop walking as he wrapped around me. "I don't want you getting s-sick— means we won't be able to walk to from school or go on d-dates either." It was clear he was cold without the scarf as well since his teeth was chattering like mine were a few moments ago.

"But Genji, aren't you cold as well?" I tried unwrapping the scarf from my neck, but he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"If it helps you, it helps me. If you're warm," he began, "I'm warm too. So keep yourself warm for the both of us. Also, don't drop the camelias."

I shook my head. I carefully tucked the flowers into my bag, leaving the top flap open to give the petals room. Feeling his cold, bony fingers on mine, I gently lifted them off. "This scarf is yours, it isn't mine. We can share it, I hope. I'm not letting you get cold either." I undid the long green coloured scarf on my neck and he wrapped it around the both of us.

It must've looked strange, I wondered, to see two teenagers in their highschool uniform wearing a single scarf.

But the scarf was comfortable and had his indistinguishable scent of a soft vanilla. It was a bit colder than before, but he comforted me with something that belonged to him. I was beyond happy. He didn't have to let me wear his scarf, but he did anyway. Chivalry at its finest.

"Thank you," I gently whispered into his ear and smiled.

And I wondered if it was just me, but I saw his cheeks turn a little pink. It must've been the cold, right? There's no way I could make him of all people... blush?

After a moment of silence, I decided to speak up. "Hey, doesn't it look weird that we're wearing the same scarf?" I asked Genji out of the blue.

"It does, doesn't it?" He agreed. His lips turned into a slight pout like it always did when he was thinking of something. "I've got it!" He announced happily.

I tilted my head to look at his smiling face. "What is it?" I asked him.

Without saying anything, he glanced at his hand then mine. He reached down and held my free hand in his, our fingers intertwined. I looked at our hands and felt all the heat rushing to my face. I couldn't comprehend what was going on. I wanted to faint. "W-We're holding hands..." I muttered. 

I was so surprised I nearly dropped the bouquet of camelias.

"Yep," he grinned at me gleefully, Genji's eyes were closed and he had the most perfect dimples I had ever seen on his face. "Nothing wrong with it. Also, it's more appropriate since we're dating and all."

I blushed harder. It was hard to be reminded of the fact that this guy chose to date me. But I'm glad he did.

As soon as the train station came into view, Genji spoke again. "I've got it. The first reason why I love you... Do you—Do you want to hear it?" He sounded a bit nervous.

I nodded my head.

"Because of your personality are kind to everyone you meet. You're beautiful on the inside."

He continued talking when we saw my confused look: "The example is earlier since I gave you my scarf, but you refused to let me get cold. You shared it with me. Most girls in these situations would just accept the scarf and let the guy freeze to death," he lifted our intertwined hands and brought my focus to them. "But you still shared the scarf I let you use. You're very kind."

"Y-You let me wear the scarf first!" I protested. I gently squeezed his hand and murmured,"I felt really bad leaving you in the cold after just being given your scarf to wear..."

He smiled. "Exactly. So kind. I love you~"  
Carefully, he twisted his fingers around one of the camelias and plucked a single scarlet flower from among the many. He tucked it beside my ear.

"L-Love you too..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if my writing makes any sense. I just wanted to write some words. Not very long, so sorry about that.


	3. The Second Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being scolded by his clan, Genji comes back to seek some comfort when there is no one else to offer any time to listen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It won't always be happy, right?

There was angry rattling at the door. Getting up from my slouching position on the sofa, I tip toed over to the front of my apartment. I looked through the hole to see who it was. Lo and behold, the rebellious ninja with the vibrant green hairstood there, impatiently knocking with one hand and carrying another bouquet of camelias on the other. I unlocked the door and let him inside.

"Thanks for unlocking the door, (Y/n)," he thanked me and angrily removing his shoes, practically kicking them off before trying to calmly walk barefoot into the living room. Genji was very mad, but he didn't want to express it. Didn't want to end up being like his brother from the stories he had told me. Someone who turned into a grouch at times.

He gave the bouquet of flowers to me, which I gratefuly accepted before placing the gift into a vase. I motioned for him to get comfy on the sofa. He nodded and sat down. "I'll go make us some green tea," I made my way to the kitchen counter, heating up the water. "In the mean time, tell me what makes you angry."

Genji huffed. "It's Hanzo again. He's being soooo annoying and he's sided with the elders!" He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

Setting a cup of hot green tea in front of him, I took a seat nearby. "Why would he side with the elders?" I took a sip of the beverage.

Genji took a deep breath, before beginning to blurt out everything helplessly. " _They don't want me_ dating you," he sighed, " _They don't want me_ going outside. _They don't want me_ having any freedom. They want me to be an exact carbon _copy of Hanzo_." He looked down into his lap dejectedly.

I looked into his light brown eyes. "But your name is _Genji_. Your name isn't Hanzo. You can't be the same person as your brother, whether they like it or not."

"They want me to _train everyday_. They want me to _be more responsible like Hanzo is_ ," he spoke sadly. Blinking his eyes shut, I could see that they were threatening to spill tears. " _I want my freedom_... I _never_ asked to be born into the Shimada Clan..." He took the last sip of his green tea then lied down on the sofa.

I found his hand and slowly intertwined his fingers and mine like he had done before. "Genji, I love you for what you are." I kissed his cheek.

"How could you love someone whose family doesn't even accept them?" He asked.

"I like your green hair. I like the way you care about me. How you refused to let people's expectations rule over your freedom. How you fight for your freedom. How you make time for me. How you aren't like Hanzo and how you're you. How you're Genji and nobody else," I responded, sad at the fact that Genji doesn't love his individualism like I did. How I wanted to be something like he was and not to be the blank slate of a person I was compared to him. In a performance, Genji would always be the main character and I would always be backstage. He stood out more than I ever will in my entire lifetime. It made me a bit jealous knowing that.

"A-And I like how you greet me every morning, walk me home from school and how you buy me bouquets of camelias," I turned towards him and buried my face into his chest, wrapping my arms around his warm torso. I didn't really expect to say that much, so I quickly became shy and embarassed. The rest of the words I spoke were meaningful, but muffled by his shirt.

I guess I'd said all I'd needed to say. Genji seemed to calm down more. But I could still feel his fast heartbeat beat wildly, not showing any signs of stopping or slowing. I closed my eyes, letting myself immerse in the calming atmosphere.

"You can feel it, can't you? My heartbeat." Genji whispered, after a while.

"Mhhhm. It doesn't want to slow down, huh?" I responded, pressing my ear to his chest. The thumping seemed much more vivid and only increased its pace.

"It never seems to slow down when I'm with you," Genji chuckled, ruffling my hair before kissing my forehead.

"Why just me...?" I questioned. "And aren't you relaxed right now though?" I added.

"No." He admitted, "I'm so worried I'll screw something up around you and you'll end up hating me."

"I'd _never_ hate you," I answered back almost immediately, nearly snapping. "You'd have to do something pretty bad for me to hate you. But even then, I'd probably forgive you eventually." I yawned, adjusting myself into a comfortable sleeping position.

There was silence as the two of us were lying on the sofa, embracing each other gently. In other words, we were cuddling and very, very sleepy. My eyelids felt very heavy. Despite it not being late into the night, I really did want to sleep. Fatigue and homework had more than worn me out for the day.

"Hey, (y/n)?" Genjie queried, wondering if I was still awake— which I was.

" _Yesss?_ " I sleepily replied, drawing out the 's'.

"Do you to hear the second reason?" Genji asked, starting to yawn as well. "Before I fall asleep and probably forget?"

"Sure. All ears." I modded.

He whispered it gently before the two of us fell asleep on the sofa together peacefully. Pressing his mouth near my ear, he whispered: "You make me feel like we're meant to be. You help me back down to earth and whenever I'm feeling down, you always make me happy..."

And then I fell asleep.

<><><><>

I awoke from a commotion and groaned. Definitely not a morning person. I didn't want to open my eyes, but I was briefly half-awake for a few seconds.

Something was missing. My arms weren't around the person I loved. Where was he? Where's Genji? It felt cold and empty without him.

"Have some sweet dreams, (Y/n)," I heard him whisper. "I must go now. But I wish I could stay, but my clan would get more mad the longer I'm gone." I felt something fluffy placed on me. A blanket...?

I could hear him, but I had no energy to tell him what I wanted to say. I wanted him to stay beside me so that we could wake up wrapped in each others' arms in the morning. But my lips refused to budge.

"Ah, I really wish I could say this while you were still awake. I really love you and I won't ever let go. If we get lost somewhere along the way, I will always look for you. I can't imagine a life without you—" I heard something buzz. I presumed that Genji reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone before slowly starting to walk away. But I could very faintly hear the conversation.

"Genji! They want you back here— and _now_!" There was an unmistakable irritated tone in the snapping of whoever this was.

"I'm already coming back. Jeez," Genji replied.

" _Do_   _you_   _have_ _any_ _idea_ how much it pissed them off that you just disappeared from castle grounds?!"

"Yeah, yeah, Hanzo," Genji answered, uninterested.

"Genji, you know if they put you on trial for this, there's nothing _I_ can do against them— nothing   _we_  can do against the elders. What they say is practically law..." Hanzo finally spoke calmly.

I heard nothing else after Genji gently shut the door. Drifting back into sleep, I had a dream.

But it wasn't a good one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised everything I write uses gender neutral pronouns (some weird habbit I developed when I first started writing reader inserts). But usually the reader is written to be slightly more feminine and will seem out of character for someone masculine, right? I guess that's why I tagged it under a hetero relationship.


	4. The Third Reason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the big chapter. Sorry for the long wait. Genji's acting weirdly, so you decide to ask him if he feels alright.
> 
> Turns out, you about forgot something yourself. Genji's mildly offended and surprised.
> 
> Then one of the tags I've tagged in the description of tjis fic comes into play. Ready your kokoros.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's really rushed since I wanted to post it since it's really late and tHaNks iNsOmNiA. I really need to sleep xd
> 
> It's 3:10 AM NZDT and im still on the first week of term 3 break yippeeeee
> 
> This is not the final chapter. Actually, maybe this needs a 6th chapter. I had to cram all this crap in the 4th chapter, guys;;

Walking once more alongside Genji on the sidewalk, I felt calm, relaxed and comfortable, knowing that there was someone beside me. Even though that someone was a person who made my heart race.

"Hey, (Y/n)?" Genji asked, waving his hand in front of my face. "You zoning out for a moment there?"

Huh?

"O-Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry about that," My dimples felt sore from laughing at the goofy, purposely terrible jokes that Genji made moments ago.

"Okay, I have a favour to ask you," Genji looked shyly towards me, averting his gaze. Wait... Genji? Shy? Those two words in the same sentence?

"Yes?"

"I would like you to stay at home today. I'll be a bit busy... So I'm sorry I can't do anything today," Genji apologised, "I can walk with you to your apartment, but that's about it."

I wondered why he looked so down today. Since I first saw him this morning, his face just seemed sad and forlorn. Maybe a bit of frustration, but this time, I couldn't read what was on Genji's face.

"Walking with me home is more than enough," I smiled up at him. "I know you don't have to do this, but you still do. You already go the extra mile for me without even asking." It was the truth, I never asked him to always walk me home or go on dates together. Well, to be fair, some of the dates were just walking and goofing around. Sometimes stopping by at the arcade to play games or sitting underneath the cherry blossoms in bloom felt more special and intimate than ever spending money to eat at fancy restaurants or visiting amusement parks.

Loving someone does not mean throwing all your money at them to keep yourselves happy. It's in the small things like walking somewhere together, resting peacefully or falling asleep next to each other. In a relationship, the most importat thing you can give the person you love is your time. Genji has never failed in that department.

So it was decided. Genji was going to walk with me to my apartment afterschool since he was busy today. I didn't mind.

<><><>

The problem was that the walk to my house was silent. Genj was never this silent, usually it was me. He'd always be the one to start the small talk and conversations. That feeling of something going wrong lingered in my head. After a while, I decided to ask if anything was wrong.

"Genji, is everything alright?" I asked him.

He jumped for a moment. "Uh, yeah! I just remembered something..."

"What's bothering you?"

"It's nothing," he lied. "I just feel... Weird, is all."

"If you say so," I accepted his answer, but knew there was something else going on. But if he didn't want to tell me— maybe it's best that way.

A bus ride and a few minutes later, we arrived at my apartment. Genji and I got inside the elevator. The door closed after him and he pushed the button for my apartment's floor.

"(Y/n), do you really not know what today is?" Genji asked, opening his schoolbag. "I'd be really surprised if you didn't."

"No, I don't know what's special about today," I shook my head, confused. If today was a special day, I would've remembered it, right?

The elevator doors opened with a ding and the two of us walked across the dull carpet. My apartment was at the very end of the dimly lit hallway and I could see something at the front of the door. A flowerpot? With live camelias?

Genji chuckled. "I'm surprised you forgot." He ruffled my hair. "It's your birthday today, how could you forget that? It was hard to keep it to myself." I glared at him for messing up my hair.

"Since my parents are always away, it's hard to remember things like my birthday," I told him, putting the key in and unlocking the door. "It doesn't hold much sentiment since I never really celebrate them with anyone... And— how did you know when my birthday was?"

The green haired ninja looked away and started whistling, pretending to be innocent. "Well I sorta, maybe, might've seen or checked your school file... Not exactly hard to do..."

"That file is private!" I protested. "Damn you sneaky ninja wannabe..." I hissed.

"Hey!" He narrowed his dark brown eyes at me. "I'll have you know, I'm an actual ninja— not a ninja wannabe. Be happy that your boyfriend is a ninja— a cool ninja!"

"Pffft," I held back my laughter. "What kind of ninja calls themselves cool?"

Genji pointed to himself, wearing a smug smirk. "I do."

"Well, thank you," I thanked him. "No one really celebrates or remembers my birthday— heck, I don't even do it myself." I wrapped my arms around the big idiot.

"You know I would really love to spend your birthday with you," Genji began, "But I have clan issues that I need to take care of. I can call you tomorrow first thing in the morning if you want." He offered.

"Mhmmm, I understand. Thank you for spending your time with me. Also, yeah, please call me tomorrow."

"For now..." Genji opened his schoolbag and pulled out an envelope. "I made you a birthday card, I hope you like it. I haven't used watercolours in a while so I'm sorry if it looks like crap."

Fuck... He's so sweet. How is this even possible? How could a person like this even exist? It's unbelievable.

"You know, you don't have to do this for me. So, thank you," I reminded him.

"I know, but I just want to... Can I get a kiss before I go?" He questioned.

"On the cheek," I nodded and reached up to kiss his cheek. We both blushed.

"Bye, (y/n)! Love you!" He shouted down the hallway as he ran towards the elevator. Honestly, what an adorable idiot. When I closed the door and placed the pot of camelias on the balcony, I opened the enveloped that he had given me. The first page had a watercolour version of one of Genji's favourite picture that he had of us. One where he pulled Hanzo to ask them to take a photo of us underneath the cherry blossom trees at Shimada castle.

I'd only been allowed inside once and it was for a school project that he and I first partnered in. We were both still wearing our school uniforms and he had a cheeky grin on his face while I was trying not to blush. Camera shy problems— not the-smile-he-made-is-so-cute probelms. I swear to god.

As I opened the card, I rolled my eyes to see that it started with: 'Happy Birthday, my love.'

Seriously, what a flirt.

 _Happy Birthday, my love_  
If you're reading this, which I hope you are, I'm congratulating you for your seventeenth year of being alive. Also I really love you so please, I wish you good health because I want to grow old with you. I know a few months ago you were saying words that made me feel like your were insecure about your place in this relationship, but trust me, you're the one who keeps me sane. Our personalities match up wonderfully.  
I've told you of the first two reaons why I love you but I haven't told you the third. So here is the third reason, and I want you to keep this card so that if you're ever feeling down, you can look at it again.  
The third reason is because the thought of you is enough to make me happy. You're the sunshine to my life. Whenever I remind myself that I'm dating you, nothing can make me happier. You're perfect to me and nothing can change that.  
Even if you youself think you're not good enough, know this— you're good enough to me. You're perfect to me. And I feel lucky just being with you. I know this letter sounds really cheesy, but I can't help it. If I re-read this letter again, my face is going to go as red as the camelias I gave you.

_Love,  
Shimada Genji_

_(p.s. you're starting to smell like camelias now and I'm not complaining but that is 100% my fault. I hope you enjoy the camelias.)_

  
And even though I had no one to spend another birthday with, I didn't feel alone this time. I went to sleep happier than I have ever been my entire life. Feeling loved.

<><><>

The next day, I awoke with a start. Rubbing the sleep my eyes, I squinted to check the clock on my bedside table.

7:30 AM. Waking up fashionably late for school. Damn, I would've started walking by now. Panicking, I managed to get dressed in a few minutes. I hurriedly pulled my knee socks up and fixed my skirt and ribbon in front of the mirror. Once I decided that I looked decent enough to go outside, I grabbed whatever frozen food was left in the fridge and stuffed it in my bag along with my schoolbooks and pencilcase.

I hopped around, trying to put on my shoes with my feet while I locked the door. Running towards the elevator, I looked at my wrist watch that it was already 7:47. The next bus would leave at 7:55. And while the bus station was close to my school, my apartment was a bit far from it.

Cursing my luck, I sprinted through all the busy people in the morning rush. Along the way, I managed to knock or nudge a few of them to the side so a string of apologies and excuse mes were all that people heard. I ran and ran and ran, not wanting to be late for school to receive a scolding and a probable detention.

I arrived at 8:20 which was rather late. The bell hadn't gone yet, but students were always advised to arrive at school before 8:10. At this time, everyone would have been sitting down on their desk for the morning, ready for homeroom to begin by the chime of the bell. Running into the locker rooms, I shoved my outdoor shoes inside and slipped on my indoor school shoes. I slammed the metal cover shut and scurried upstairs to my classroom.

It seemed I'd made it just in the nick of time as someone was just about to close the sliding door. "Please don't close it yet!" I hissed, putting my hand on the doorframe. They stopped to let me inside before sliding it closed. I was thankful.

While the teacher began reading the notices, I organised my things on my desk. I placed my books and pencil case inside. Glancing into the bag, I blushed when I noticed that I'd accidentally placed Genji's card there.

"(L/n) (Y/n)...?" The teacher called out.

It took me a moment to realise, but I shouted back: "Present!" before drifting back to organising my things.

"Okay class, it seems that the only person absent today is Shimada-san. Does anyone know where he is or why he's not here?" Our homeroom teacher asked, looking around. His eyes landed on me. "(Y/n)? Do you know happen to know where Genji is or why he's not here today?"

"I... Don't know," I admitted. "He never said anything about being absent today. He would've told me if he was sick or unable to come to school, sir."

"I see," our homeroom teacher commented, "I'll just marked him an unjustified absence."

Genji was away and absent. What a strange revelation. He never told me about any plans he had made today... Except for the phone call he promised me, which was the first thing he promised to do this morning.

As soon as it was break time, I pulled out my phone to check for any notifications.

I had none.

Has something gone wrong? He would never forget about his promise...

So I waited for the classes to finish for the day. Going on your phone to check notifications and to text back is fine and all during breaks, but calling someone was an absolute no-no. The school would confiscate your phone if they caught you.

As soon as we all left to pack our bags and change our shoes, I decided calling Genji to ask what was wrong. But all I got was his voicemail.

"Hi, I'm Genji Shimada! If you're listening to this, it's because I'm busy and I can't answer my phone right now, sorry and please call again later!"

I called a dozen more times. But he never even answered.

With a sour look on my face, I exited the school and made a beeline for the supermarket. I bought my groceries and made my way to the bus stop. I'd forgotten how heavy groceries were. Genji was always here to help carry the bulk that were heavy. I wonder what happened.

I saw one of my good friends sitting at the seat im the bus stop. I tried waving my hand at her and called out a friendly hello. "Hello, it's nice to see you again, (friends/n)!"

She looked at me with a wild expression on her face. "(Y/n)? Why are you acting so cheerful?"

"Besides that I don't know where Genji is, everything's fine," I told her.

"Have you checked the news?!" She looked worriedly at me. She pointed at the direction of a newspaper stand. "Go check them now!"

"Why can't you just tell me?" I asked her.

"When you find out the news, you won't want to go back home. Just this once let me do a favour for you, (Y/n)," she pleaded.

"You're too kind, (f/n), but you know I can't—" I was cut off.

"Just listen to me! Leave your groceries here and check that newspaper stand!" She shouted. Out of shock, I complied. Setting my grocery bags next to her and walking towards the newspaper stand.

I asked the man selling the papers. "Excuse me sir, but has anything happened recently?"

He looked sadly at me and pointed at the most recent newspaper. I handed him some hundred yen coins. "He's to young to be taken..." I heard the man mutter.

_Too young to... what?_

I skimmed through the front cover.

  
** Police Investigate Assault Crime at Shimada Estate **

**Today, early in the morning, barely past midnight Hanamura Byouin has received an extreme emergency case... A young man in his late teenage years has been found in critical condition... He has several cuts and gashes over his skin, primarily over his heart... The anonymous caller has told emergency services that the young man in critical condition is Genji Shimada, second son of the late Sojirō Shimada... Why he is in critical condition is yet to be kno—**

I read enough. My eyes already felt red and were brimming with tears. I dropped the newspaper on the floor and ran towards the bus that would take me to the hospital.

I needed to see him.

So this was why he couldn't call me this morning. Not because he didn't keep his promise, but because he was only barely holding to life.

I felt selfish for thinking that he lied to me. He'd never broken his promise in the first place.

<><><>

"I'm sorry, but you can't see him right now," the receptionist bluntly said. "He is in the ICU— only doctors are allowed to enter in his current state— and what sort of business do you have on coming to see Genji Shimada?"

"I'm his girlfriend," I pleaded the receptionist. "Please, please, please let me see him. I don't even have to go into the same room— as long as I know he's alive."

I heard new footsteps behind me. They were light and treaded softly on the tiles. It reminded me of the way Genji walked whenever he'd try to purposely fail at sneaking up on me.

"Miss, what business do you have with my brother?" I heard a deep stern voice question.

Turning around to face the man, I told him: "He is my boyfriend."

"Ah, yes," the man smiled sadly. "If it were not for you, he would not be in this situation right now."

"Excuse me? How is this my fault?" I glared at him.

"I'm Hanzo. It's been a while since I last saw you, miss... (L/n)" He put a hand to his chin. "If I'm correct, you were the girl that Genji asked to have a picture with under the cherry blossoms at my home."

"That is me," I nodded my head in confirmation.

"I will not be staying here any longer. Know this, miss," Hanzo's face winced for a second, betraying the stern look he had on. For a split second, he looked genuinely hurt and in dismay. " _One_ , I do not hate you. I hate the elders. _Two_ , Genji brought this upon himself. I had warned him. And lastly, _three_ , Genji is not allowed visitors that aren't family members. I'm sorry to say that. And also... He won't be here for much longer."

I stared at him in disbelief.

"I apologise for what my brother has done. He should have never brought you into the mess that my clan has become. It seemed that the elders knowing that you took priority over Genji's place in the clan so they decided to..." He didn't finish the sentence. I didn't want to hear it either. I started walking away, ready to find a seat to sit.

"Miss." Hanzo piped up. "Genji's girlfriend, I advise you forget the name Shimada ever existed. It would do you a big favour. My brother doesn't know what he's caused."

"I'd rather not," I told Hanzo. "It would hurt me much more."

"Are you going to wait for news on him?" Hanzo asked, looking guilty. I nodded my head. "I'll ask if they can make you an exception for your case." He fished a 5,000 yen bill from his pocket. "Keep yourself sustained. Do not starve yourself over as something as trivial as my brother. I merely hope that is enough to last you... I'll take my leave..." Then Hanzo exited the building.

I fell asleep waiting for news on Genji's condition.

But when I woke up the next morning, he was gone. Disappeared. His name didn't appear anywhere.

"Where is he?" I asked the receptionist. "Please, tell me, I need to know—"

"Information on Genji Shimada is confidential. I can't tell you anything, miss, because I don't even know myself," she leaned over the counter. "But if I were to be honest, I don't think he's here anymore. They just don't want to tell anyone since there'd be a huge fuss about it."

If she believed he was dead, then he was probably dead. I was convinced that Genji Shimada had died. He had died.

_He was gone._

_And I was all alone again._

My knees buckled and I sank to floor with my hands on my face, sobbing.

_What use are the three reasons you gave me when you aren't even here to love me anymore?_

_How can I love you when you're dead, you jerk!_

<><><>

_"Bye, (y/n)! I Love you!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, the ending was rushed. bUT I WANT TO SLEEP,,,,,,
> 
> So basically me moping over my non-existent love life with my friend = more words & more writing. Recently, he's been more quiet but somewhat more considerate about me? Idk. Probably a bad sign. Probably thinks I'm weird. Probably noticing how weird I act. I am so screwed.
> 
> Ah, but he likes someone else which makes it much, much, more owie.
> 
> I also duo queue with him a lot, but lately our games have been shit and we're never on at the same time. I miss the days where we had a lot of fun playing comp together :"D


	5. Recall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to post-recall Overwatch, reader-san!  
> Oh I get to add ana in the character tags now! Yeah, this is where angela starts making her appearance in the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised it would be better to have another chapter since I wrote too much and fitting all the plot I needed to finish up in just one chapter would make my writing seem worse than it already is. So, sorry about that. Expect the last chapter to be posted next week since I'm on my school holiday hehe.
> 
> Or do you want me to end the story here? I'm really bad at endings...

15 years ago, he had given me the reasons why he loved me. He made me feel whole. And even though he isn't here anymore, I'm trying to carry on his legacy. Genji was never given any justice— he was never set free from his clan because they never gave him the chance. Instead, he was brutally slaughtered. Some months after mournng his death, I decided that I wanted to help people. My biggest mistake was never helping him and because of that let him die . By doing nothing, I practically orchestrated his death.

But if I helped people... I believe they won't have the same fate as him. They'd be allowed to live as freely as they pleased. They could go on and continue their life peacefully. Sometimes I feel a pang of jealousy whenever I see a doting couple in public.

Years ago, when I had stayed in the hospital, moping around, a doctor had approached me and comforted me. Never being used to a patient's death, she spoke to and said that she chose to be a doctor to preserve life. She also told me that you can't always save them all, but trying was better than nothing. That she'd rather take the opportunity to save someone than let them die on the hospital bed.

Those words later resonated with me, and so I worked hard in school to become a biomedical scientist. Primarily, I worked and tampered around with being a scientist than being like a doctor. But of course I knew some procedures to save someone's life. It took me many years to get both my degrees and when I finally did, the doctor at the hospital— she congratulated me on my hard work. We both worked at the Hanamura Byouin, as a senpai and kouhai in the same ward. I took over her spot when she left to work for Overwatch in their golden years, but we always made sure to catch up once a year when she came back to visit her family.

She and I became close friends.

Then, Overwatch was taken apart from both inside and out and she returned. Her dream of helping people was never lost to her. She was still optimistic, but she said she'd had enough of working in a field. "It's hectic," she had told me one time over a lunch break of tea and biscuits, "Their technology is incredible. They can patch people up in a matter of seconds, but you're always, always targeted. Also, you know me— I'm not a very active person, I'm too old," she had chuckled.

She nudged my shoulder. "It's something that I bet you'd enjoy, (Y/n). You still have your youth, unlike me." And then my senpai slipped into another story, of a miraculous Swiss woman who had become a doctor early in her early years.

One day, my senpai had gotten received a notice from an old comm device Overwatch where a talking Gorilla named Winston was recalling its agents. In an excited hurry, she had shown me the broadcast: "Always remember: never accept the world as it appears to be. Dare to see it for what it could be. Now, are you with me?"

She wanted me to go in her place. "My dear, I'm too old for this. That famous Ana Amari and I are barely a few years apart and the fire in me has burnt out. I want to spend the rest of my life peacefully at home. I ask that you take this opportunity to change the lives of people in my place. This is Overwatch, and they're back to bring justice in our world."

I had agreed, only on the condition of Winston allowing me in. I didn't want to waltz into Overwatch uninvited. My senpai showed Winston my CV, displayong him my achievements and qualifications over the last years. And Winston happily accepted me into their ranks.

"Meet us at Watchpoint: Gibraltar. For now, it's our temporary headquarters. I'll send you the coordinates." Winston smiled as he typed away in a video call.

With my savings and my with my senpai's savings, we had booked myself a flight to Spain. At the entrance of the international terminal, with tears in her eyes, my senpai had looked me and said, "Do me proud. I know you'll do great things."

"I will."

<><><>

So I stood here, at the Rock, Gibraltar where the supposedly abandoned Overwatcg base, Watchpoint: Gibraltar used to operate. Where the sun almost always shines and where the sound of the relaxing waves on the coastline lull people to a gentle sleep. I eyed a few things covered in tarp, but I followed a woman wearing what was like a jetpack after she'd waved at me and gestured for me to follow. In fact, I'd learned that she was already waiting for me at the Rock to take me accross. Basically, I had a woman wearing a jetpack piggyback me across.

"You are (y/n), correct?" She asked me in a north american accent. "My name is Fareeha Amari, but my callsign is Pharah. Feel free to call me whichever you like."

" _Hai_ — yes, that is me," I corrected myself. For the first time being outside Japan, I'd forgotten that the whole world doesn't speak Japanese. However, english had always been one of my best subjects back in school and I'd worked extremely hard to understand the language itself with the help of exhange students and subtitles. I guess my grammar could be a bit funny at times and my accent was undoubtedly Japanese.

"(Y/n), where do you come from?" She asked me. "I don't think I've seen you before."

"I am from Japan. My upperclassman was from the original Overwatch and wanted me to join Overwatch in her place," I smiled happily. "She said it would be a good opportunity to help people and bring justice to the world."

Pharah chuckled, her hair tossing in the wind. "You and I will get along fine then, the thirst for justice seems to run in my blood. Are you going to be a field agent?"

I shook my head. "I worked at Hanamura Hospital as a biomedical scientist. We didn't have enough doctors, so I had to fill in the role of one. For Overwatch, I'm going to be here as a scientist. My upperclassman has told me about the amazing medical advancements here and I wanted to see it for myself."

"Ah, you'd be looking for Angela then. She was a scientist in the original Overwatch, but now she is more like a battle medic," Pharah muttered as she set me down on the grass. "She's really amazing. She'll enjoy having someone like you to keep her company as well."

A glass door slid open and a giant Gorilla stepped outside. "Hello, (y/n)!" Winston greeted me. "It's nice to finally meet you in person!" He offered his hand.

I shook his hand. "Hello, Winston, it's nice to finally to meet your acquaintance."

Winston laughed. "There's no need to be so formal, (Y/n). Now, why don't you introduce the yourself to the team?" He scampered towards his desk and pressed a button before speaking into a microphone. "Agents, will you please come to the main hall? There's someone I'd like to introduce."

Around five minutes later, around a dozen people had appeared. I spotted two— no, three robots or omnics, whatever they were, a cowboy-looking guy wearing a red blanket with gold patterns, a woman with windswept hair wearing goggles and orange leggings, a midget with a braided beard, a man wearing a suit of armour— There were more, but the sight was too overwhelming to describe everyone. These people came from all different walks of life. Quite literally.

Winston gestured towards me. "This is our new agent who is joining us today as a biomedical scientist." I heard a cheerful clap from a blond haired woman with angel wings in the small crowd and caught a sly smile from a hooded figure holding a sniper rifle.

I looked at the crowd once more and decided to introduce myself like how I was taught to. _Ojigi_. I bowed, before opening my mouth to speak. "Konnichiwa. My name is (Y/n). I was born and raised in Hanamura, Japan. As Winston has said, I'm a biomedical scientist. I'm joining Overwatch to fulfill mine and my senpai's wish. It will be a pleasure working with you," _Ojigi_. I ended my introduction with a final bow.

I saw an omnic which looked like a modified xbox turn towards another omnic who was levitating. Pharah walked towards me from the crowd, bringing along with her the blonde woman with angel wings from before. "(Y/n), this is Angela Ziegler, callsign: Mercy. She is who I was talking about earlier," introduced me to her.

"Nice to meet you, Angela," I bowed.

Angela giggled. "Fareeha, she reminds me of Genji so much."

Pharah shrugged. "Well, they're both Japanese. I can see what you mean."

Genji? It's been so long since I'd heard that name... I didn't try to forget him, because he was a huge part of my life— but remembering him...

"(Y/n)...? Are you alright?" Angela had placed a hand on my shoulder. I shook the thoughts away and told her that I was fine.

Fate had to be so cruel to leave me in work place who had someone with the same name as him. I don't know what I did to deserve this. Hearing his name again was like tearing through a fresh stitch. Like a needle being shoved to the bone. (It hurts, it stings a lot.)

I felt a few unwelcomed tears make their way to my eyes. Angel gently squeezed my hand, offering me some comfort with her presence. I felt safe and happy around her. "Come on, I'll show you around. And if you'd like, you can tell me what's bothering you later over a cup of Ana's tea."

Angela was a compassionate person. With the way she acted, it made sense why people regarded her with high respect. Now, I do as well. I've never met a soul who is as kind and gentle as she is. She showed me around the old Overwatch base, pointing out the dorms, cafeteria, training area, Winston's office, her office, the lookout tower and where the ship would come and take people away for missions.

After that, she'd whisked me away into her office where an old lady was placing biscuits into a plate. I recognised the elderly woman as the figure who was holding the sniper rifle from my earlier introduction. "Hello, child," the elderly woman with tanned skin wearing a dark grey eyepatch over her left eye gave me a welcoming smile. "My name is Ana Amari, and I'm glad to know another scientist has joined Overwatch."

My eyes widened in shock. "Ana Amari? The Ana Amari— I thought you were dead! My senpai wept over the news of your MIA for so long... You're her idol..."

Ana nodded, then chuckled. "I think it was for the better. Gabriel and Morrison would've tried to convince me to pick a side, and that would've only made things worse betwen them. My Fareeha was mature enough to handle it, though I feel regret for letting her join Overwatch. Still, it is her choice and not mine." She glanced down at her teacup, dipped the teabag in a few times before taking a sip.

Angela nodded. "Fareeha felt a bit of remorse after you just showed up a few months ago, Ana."

"I guess it was unexpected. No one really knew I was alive except for..." She waved her hand, stopping herself. "Enough talk about me, what about you, (Y/n)?"

"I had someone I loved back at the start of highschool," I began. "Something happened between us and I felt guilty for doing nothing to help him so I decided that I wanted to help people. That is why I became a biomedical scientist. I can help develop new things and help treat those who need it at the same time." I slowly chewed on my biscuit. My throat went dry when I thought of him. And I'd thought I'd gotten over his death. I thought I'd accepted it already, but it was so sudden. It was too fast for my reality for me to accept.

"Ah, you two must be so lucky," Angela looked down at her cup of tea. "I've never really been in love before, so I wonder what it feels like. I guess I spent my day more on my studies than anything else."

I shook my head. "No, no, no, Miss Ziegler. I was in love with him for a few years prior to our relationship which lasted a little over a year. My feelings were just... Returned."

"If you don't mind me asking, child," Ana looked at me curiously, "I'd like to know why your relationship ended with this boy. It seems that you loved him very much. It doesn't seem like a simple highschool romance."

I frowned. "People suspect his family turned on him and he was left hanging on to his life by a thread when he made it to the emergency room. But the hospital won't tell me anything. Hospital staff just seemed to believe that he died."

Angela stared at me blankly. "That sounds so painful."

I nodded my head. "That's when I felt the need to help people, since I did nothing to prevent his death. So I became a biomedical scientist."

"Connor." Ana said.

Angela tilted her head. "Connor?"

"The name of Fareeha's father. She visits him every year for Christmas in Canada." Ana finished. "What was his name?"

"His name was Genji."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk I liked the name connor so I just gave it randomly to pharah's dad. I don't actually know his name. 
> 
> Ojigi is the bow you do before and after you introduce yourself in Japan.
> 
> The needle to the bone thing,,, that's not a metaphor. I've been accidentally poked to the bone with a needle that a nurse used. It stings like an absolute bitch.


	6. His Name is Genji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It can't be the same Genji, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo. Final chapter. I just realise I'm probably severely pining on a friend of my who plays genji haha. Hahaha.  
> Ok bois, I’m not sure this is a very satisfying ending, but I couldn’t think of anything else— I had the idea planned out in my head, but me trying to write it down... lol. I hope you still enjoy reading.

Angela froze.

"Did you say... Did you say his name was Genji?" The Swiss woman just about dropped her biscuit to the floor, mouth open in shock.

"That cyborg ninja boy who keeps testing my patience by jumping around and asking for healing?" Ana's eye twitched, her grip on the teacup tightening, the creases in her gloves deepening. "If he does that again one more time— I am putting him to sleep for the entire match."

"There's someone here named Genji?"  
I became curious, but I shouldn't let my hopes up. "It's probably a coincedence. There's more than one person named Genji in the world."

"That's the thing," Angela spoked up. "Our Genji— the one right here. Well, this was classified, but it's not anymore. The Genji we have here now was also from Japan. He was brought to the Overwatch medical facility overnight— in critical condition, barely with a pulse— all because a colleague of mine needed help with his case."

"His hair was dyed green," I added.

"Ah, Genji's hair was shaved off when he came," Angela frowned, "Before some MRI scans were done, they thought he suffered some head trauma. They shaved it as an early precaution to his critical state in case he needed surgery. It grew back, but there's no way of telling that it was green before. It came in its natural dark colour."

There's not much proof that this is the Genji I knew. And even if Genji were alive, he would have been looking for me a long time ago. The fact that he hasn't found me after spending almost my entire life in the city of Hanamura further proves his death. I know that their Genji's story might be able to fit where mine left off, but's there's more than a hundred million people in Japan. It could have been anyone— it probably wasn't even their real name.

"Angela, you know that our Genji keeps flirting with you, right?" Ana pointed out.

"It's just some playful banter he does with Jesse and I. I'm sure you've noticed it before," Angela leaned back into her chair.

"I doubt our Genji is (Y/n)'s Genji. Don't get fired up about romance, it doesn't always end happily even if you love each other very much— what happened to Connor and I, for example."

I agreed with Ana. "Miss Ziegler, your Genji could have been from anywhere else in Japan. Did they state his dob or his city?"

Angeled shook her head sadly. "Redacted. Not much details were shared with me. My colleague wasn't even sure he was going to make it out alive, but she wanted me to try my best. He's never spoken about his past... Except to Commander Reyes, I believe."

"Reyes isn't _alive_ anymore," Ana stated, a look of anger on her face.

"You could ask him yourself, if you wanted to that is," Angela finished the last of her tea, savouring the bittersweet taste.

Ana sighed, reaching her hand over to take another biscuit. "I know he's been more calm and collected since his Blackwatch days, but he had quite the temper when he first joined Blackwatch."

"Please excuse me," I cut into the conversation, wanting to ask a question. "But are there any places nearby where I can buy some camelias?"

"Not sure why you would like some camelias, but there's a florist at a neighbouring city. I'm afraid I'll be busy after this, so you might have to ask someone else to take you there." The Swiss woman looked at me apologetically.

"I'm aftaid there's a mission I must prepare for after this as well," Ana sighed, leaning back and cracking her knuckles. "I will be able to help you find someone, however."

"That would be great appreciated, thank you... Miss Amari?" I was unsure of what to call Ana.

"Ana's fine, child," she laughed, wrinkles complimenting her dimples.

"Oh," Angela raised her empty teacup to signal a toast, "and welcome to the medical side of the reformed Overwatch! It's finally nice to have someone at base who can help support us. Ana and I look forward to working with you, (Y/n)!" Ana raised her teacup in response and clinked the china lightly together in celebration.

We cleaned up shortly after that. Ana collected all the leftover biscuits and put them inside a container, I stacked the used plates together and Angela took ahold of the used teacups. She tossed the teabags in the bin and we placed the chinaware and cups in the dishwasher.

"Come, child," Ana gestured for me to follow her, much like her daughter did a few hours ago. "We'll see if we can find someone to help."

I followed her, mentally trying to keep a map of the base so I wouldn't get lost. Apart from the dormitories, I'd learned that the base was particularly large. Ana led me through some long corridors all the way towards a logo on a computer monitor.

"Athena, I'd to ask for some help," Ana spoke to a logo on the screen.

"What assistance do you recquire, Miss Amari?" A robotic voice spoke back.

"I'd like to know if there are any agents at base who are free right now. We need someone to help escort our new agent to the nearby city since Angela and I will be busy shortly. Is there anyone available?" Ana asked.

"Locating agents and agent status..." Athena hummed monotonously. "The agents who are free at base currently are: agent Winston in his lab, agent McCree in his dorm and agent Genji who is in the recreational room."

"I have a feeling that Winston is working on something and Jesse is having a rest since he came back from a mission today. But since Genji seems like he's lounging around, we should ask him," Ana muttered before thanking Athena.

"Glad to be of service." Athena bid farewell as Ana and I left.

Ana's dark grey cloak trailed after her figure. There were some blue highlights to it which reminded me of Pharah's suit, except that Pharah's was more vivid. She suddenly stopped in front of me.

"Genji, are you doing anything at the moment?" She asked a humanoid omnic. I recognised him as one of the so-called omnics I saw earlier when I introduced myself. But this did not look like an ordinary ommic... Maybe a special omnic? They had a faceplate on which omnics don'g have.

"No, not really," a distorted voice came from the humanoid... Thing.

"Could I ask you to take (Y/n) to the neighbouring city's florist?" Ana questioned. "Angela and I would go with her, but we have an upcoming mission together. And seeing as you're the only agent nearby who's free, take up the opportunity...?"

"Very well. I will help escort (Y/n) to the florist." Genji nodded. As his head tilted downwards, I saw that the two triangles on the sides of his faceplate were like cat ears, which made me giggle. Genji and Ana turned to me.

"He reminds me of a cat."

<><><>

The journey to the neighbouring city was silent. This Genji and I never spoke, unlike how my Genji used to start our conversations. So to break the tension forming between us, I spoke up: "Genji, are you from Japan?" I wanted to confirm it.

"Hai."

"Which part are you from...?" I asked them.

He put a robotic hand to his head, pondering, before he shook his head. "I do not remember. I am less human than I was before. When Angela saved me, I couldn't retain all my memories, so my past is hard to remember."

"Genji..." I paused, wondering whether I should risk asking him what he was— it could leave a bad impression. "What are you? You don't seem like and Omnic, but you seem more like a robot but you act and talk like a human..."

"I was human before, like you," he sighed, reminiscent of the very few memories he had of being human. Being able to show his face, the flesh he once had, being able to bleed when he had gotten hurt and being able to taste anything. "But something happened. Again, I cannot remember what it was exactly, but it almost killed me. That's when I was brought to Angela and she saved me... For the cost of my body. Most of my limbs have been replaced with cybernetic enchancements and I've become a living cyborg."

"Naru hodo (I see)..." I responded, putting a finger to my lips. The city was just coming into view, and there were quite a few towering buildings. And as always, the streets looked busy and lively. It somewhat reminded me of my home, in Hanamura except everything was in a mix of English and Spanish.

Zapatos... A shoe shop.  
Sushiya... A sushi restaurant, but probably not authentic.

"Genji, do you know where the florist is?" I questioned, nervously clutching my hands in guilt. It felt wrong— really wrong to be thinking of this cyborg as the Genji I loved so many years ago because it's not him, and I shouldn't let my memories affect the way I act towards him.

I kept attempting to start a conversation with him, but kept failing. I kept trying to get this Genji to goof around like my Genji did, but since it's not him, he's not... It's not ending up the way I wanted to, but I couldn't stop myself from trying over and over again. Helplessly. Hopelessly.

This Genji had replied with a nod, a slight shake of the head or pointed towards something towards all my question. He was rather quiet and didn't seem to be the talkative type.

He had, however, led me towards the florist as promised.

"I'll wait outside. Is that fine with you?" He folded his metal arms, leaning against on a nearby bricking wall.

"Yes," I replied curtly, before stepping towards the sliding glass door, entering the shop. I walked into the store and bought myself a new vase for the camelias along with the camelias themselves. A lovely, fiery red which stood out. I knew that the camelia had another meaning— in Japan, it had come to symbolise the perfect love. I'd laughed at it before, the irony of having the perfect love only to have it snatched from my grasp.

Life was cruel.

Camelias were a mememto for Genji. To keep his memory alive.

When I exited the florist, Genji tilted his head curiously. "Tsubaki...?"  
mp

"Yes. It is tsubaki." I confirmed.

"Ah, I—" Genji was about to say something, but stopped himself. He looked upwards towards the sky and turned back towards me. "It's starting to get dark, I'll walk you back to the apar—" he stopped midsentence.

I almost dropped the camelias in my hands. "C-Could you say that again?"

Genji paused. Sheepishly scratching the side of his head he confessed, in a confused tone: "I actually don't know why I said that. I don't remember why I said it just now, it's irrelevant, so please ignore it."

For a moment I was sure it was him. But now I know, that it is him. He just doesn't remember me. I know it's not his fault that he doesn't remember me— but it hurts. It hurts to know that for the second time in my life, I've had to start things all over again. His death alone had taken me many years to properly mourn over.

This feeling in my chest which weighs me down can only be eased by someone whose memory of me seems to have been wiped as clean as a slate.

But it wouldn't hurt to try to help him remember, right?

"Genji, you're probably wondering why I chose tsubaki out of all the flowers, correct?" I gripped onto the bouquet a little tighter. Nervous.

"Yes, I suppose so."

"It's for the memory of my b— someone I knew. Every month, he would give me a bouquef of camelias, even though I kept reminding him that he didn't need to..." My thoughts were drawn towards the goofy grin that Genji would always get whenever he gave me a bundle of camelias. He'd done his research on it too— choosing to buy the exact flower which symbolised the perfect love. He was such a dork.

"(Y/n)... Did you know me before I became this?"

"..."

"Please answer me, (y/n)..."

"Yes. Genji, I knew who you were before you became a cyborg."

<><><>

When Genji and I returned to base, he finally spoke to me once more: "I don't really remember much about my past, except for my brother Hanzo and this blurry figure of a girl I tried to spend my every moment with. And the scent of camelias... It's the scent that she always carried around with her."

"It was because she was always around camelias. Because he always gave her them every month and she would put them in a vase by her bedside table." I said as a matter-of-factly.

"Wait... You know her? The person in my memories that I keep dreaming about? The girl who was with me underneath the blooming cherry blossom trees at my home—"

"—Where you stopped to ask your brother to take a photo."

"The one who I—" Genji shook his head, quickly cutting himself off again. "No. You wouldn't know about that photo unless you were there. You're her friend? An assassin sent to kill me?"

I stared at him blankly. He remembered the photo, but he couldn't remember my face? Sure, I've aged these past 15 years but my face should still be recognisable.

"I don't remember her face, but I know I really loved her," Genji continued, sharing his sorrow. "I do remember, that I gave her three reasons why I loved her. One day she felt insecure about herself, so I told her I'd tell her three reasons why I loved her."

I perked up. He actually remembered that?

"It was one of the last things that I did before... Before I turned into this," he looked at his cybernetic limbs.

There was a long silence between us. Neither of us left, we knew we had the answers to each other's questions, so we stayed. Silently trying to avert our gazes from each other.

I needed to tell him now.

"Genji," I began. "The girl you can't completely remember—" I handed him the bouquet of camelias. "—it's me."

He jerked his head towards me, in shock. "It's— you're.... (Y/n)?" He took his faceplate off. And despite some scarring, I could see the same beautiful dark eyes, the nose that always seemed a little too perfect and when my eyes met his, his mouth curved into a goofy grin.

Like the one I'd always remembered.

Our gaze lasted for several moments, a look of disbelief and happiness on out faces. Because after 15 years, we had found each other.

I sputtered out my words, not knowing what to say because there was too much to say. "I'm so sorry— I thought that you were dead. I'd given up hope of ever finding you again. It's my fault that you were ordered to be killed. If if weren't for you ever choosing to be with me, you would still be normal."

He wrapped his arms around me. They did not feel warm, but they were comforting and I relaxed in his embrace. "Don't be stupid. I already told you that there's three reasons why I loved you, right?"

Sniffling, I nodded.

"Repeat them for me."

I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself. "Reason one is because of your personality. You are kind to everyone you meet. You're beautiful on the inside and I find you beautiful on the outside too."

"When you introduced yourself this morning to everyone, no one could believe how kind you were." he smiled gently, "Keep going."

"Reason two is because you make me feel like we're meant to be. You help me back down to earth. You always have my back. And I will always have yours."

Before I could start saying the third reason, he shushed him and said it himself. "The third reason is because the thought of you is enough to make me happy. You're the sunshine to my life. If you think you're not good enough, know this— you're more than good enough for me."

"And (Y/n)," he added. "Now that I've found you again, I don't want to let you go."

I tighttly shut my eyes.  
If this was a dream, I'd never want it to end.

"I never want to lose you again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So since this is finished, I had the idea of writing an epic lovestory of sojiro shimada and mama shimada. How they met, how their relationship progressed, etc— but with the Hanahaki twist.  
> Or I could get to go finish those McCree x readers that are sitting in my drafts folder.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really bad at titles and descriptions,,,,,,


End file.
